Commander Cutt
EARLY LIFE: Cutt was created on Kamino in 39 B.B.Y. He was often made fun of and bullied bye other cadets, (that is why he is strict with his men to teach them respect), his CT -number was CT-4467, the other cadets thought he was wered. There cadet squad was called Lava squadron, there squad leader was Jango Fett cause at that time Jango was still alive. Jango was a hard and strict leader much like Cutt in todays time, Cutt or CT-4467 was inspired bye Jango Fett's warrior like ways, CT-4467 wanted to be just like him one day,witch of course he did. CITADEL CHALLENGE: Now CT-4467 in year 26 B.B.Y was taking the test known as the Citadel Challenge the test to see if they will be ready to go out in the war and fight beside the jedi. CT-4467 was cadet number one in the squad and CT-4467 was acting like a responsible leader and led the squad to victory. Jango Fett said that he was very proud of him and that they would be great soldiers one day. BACARA: as a cadet CT-4467 made a friend named Bacara (who is now Commander Bacara Leader of the Glactic marines). ARC TROOPER DAYS: Ct-4467 was now a Arc Trooper fighting beside Commander Fox, Fox knew he could always count on Ct-4467 when things went bad, Once CT-4467 had to fight off a whole seperatist fleet along with other troopers with him. CT-4467 fought bravely against the clankers on the battle field but Commander Fox was later killed bye a Droideka, CT-4467 was really fearious and wanted to avenge Commander Fox , at Fox's funeral CT-4467 was in front of all the troopers, now sence Fox died there was no commander but next choice was CT-4467 but the jedi werent sure about making him commander THE INSADENT: It was a bright sunny day on the planet of Felucia and the thorny plants were growing, now there was a sith lord at Felucia so the republic and the jedi went there to defeat him, alot of clones died from the powerful droid army, soon the clones were seperated and CT-4467 was facing the sith alone with no help, soon the sith got tired so he force pushed CT-4467 and he went off the cliff and fell right in the patch of millions of thorny plants, he fell over all of them getting more and more cutts on him each time he landed on one , soon he fell onto the ground were there were no more thorny plants, he rolled and rolled down the hill and then stoped bye a big rock, Savage Spikesniper looked over the cliff and yelled NOO!!! , he then saw CT-4467 rolling over on his back...., Savage yelled : HES ALIVE!! WE HAVE TO GO HELP HIM, he tried going down but he was stopped bye Alnick skywalker, (NO! Savage dont try it theres to many plants!", said Alnick , Savage answered back with a but Master hes still alive!, Savage then jumped over the planets and landed bye CT-4467, he tried to get him up but Ct-4467 was badly injured and bleeding all over his face. The jedi then took him to the medical center, Medical droid: I dont know if he will make it he isnt breathing that much...hes losing to much blood from the face. Savage: NO! you have to help him!, the medical droid rapped Ct-4467's face in a big bandage, couple of months later, Ct-4467 was released and walked out side of the medical center, he unrapped the bandage and looked in a mirror CT-4467: Oh my gosh my face.....MY FACE!!!! I LOOK HORABLE MY FACE!!!, Medical droid to him: the good news is that you survived..well barely the bad news is..... CT-4467: Wat wat is the bad news!!! Medical droid: the bad news is...your face will be scarred with millions of cutts on yoru face.......forever CT-4467: FOREVER!!?? NOOO NO NO!!!! Savage walked into the room, Savage: im sorry CT-4467 about wat happend....umm the good news is...we have a suprize for you sence you fought bravely against the sith and was badly injured: CT-4467: nothin can cheer me up......They walk out side and see alot of clones standing outside and jedi standing outside.... CT-4467: Watsss ggoing on??... Yoda: hmm badly injured you were..fought bravely against the sith you did....honored you are...promotion this is hmm.... CT-4476: Wat???....... Savage:....great job....Commander.....you are greatly honored.. Mace windu: CT-4467 i hereby.....Promote you to Commander of Corusant Guard (shock trooper legion) CT-4467: Ummm thank you....sir.. Mace Windu: sence you are now commander ..you are going to need a name...not just a number... Savage: yaa wat will it be.... CT-4467:...Cutt ....my name will be Cutt.....Jedi: then congratulations....Commander Cutt... Yes....it was the birth of a great Commander......Commander Cutt!.... Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers